


Mending of a dream

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I think I forgot how to tag again, M/M, Minor Character Death, hbd Minami, it's just ŹOOĻ being their usual dumb self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "..I don't think this really can be the reason?" Minami answered completely doubtful it's the case."You can't make sure, unless you try first!"





	Mending of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please give Minami all love and appreciation in the whole world. He's so worthy of that.

_The whole room was engulfed by silence. Only, the gradually, slowing breathing of Sakura Haruki was interrupting it._

_By his side, the blonde Prince was on his knees quietly sobbing. " N-not the last time, please..."_

_"Ah, This is similar to the old days." Haruki said with a tired voice. "But I don't know how to comfort you right now, Nagi."_

_His words only made the young Prince's crying raise more, while he kept on holding more tightly to Haruki's hand._

_Patting the one by his side's head, his taffy pink orbs were fighting to remain open for more few seconds. He didn't ignore the silhouette of the silent young man, feets away from them. But saying anything to him, didn't sound like a good idea._

_The white haired didn't utter any words since entering the room, some minutes ago. His face barely had any expressions._

_However, Haruki felt the sorrow tainting him._

_Barely having the last bit of energy, the pain was increasing painfully with every passing second. Haruki was longing for the end, the ache is not something He's capable of bearing anymore._

_"Nagi..until we meet again, Take care."_

_Upon hearing those words of goodbye, the Prince muffled a cry and looked away, unconsciously._

_Haruki's orbs turned to the white haired, but as he opened his mouth again, his voice was already gone._

_Eyelids slowly closing, he gave the white haired a gentle smile before his heart ceased to beat._

_Minami's expression didn't change. Yet, he felt the warm tears running down his face.._

 

Waking up in a cold sweat and damp tears, Minami tried to calm his rapid heartbeats, by staring at the dark ceiling of his room quietly. 

It has been over a month, since Sakura Haruki's death. And this nightmare still kept on hunting his dreams, from that day. 

Tearing his eyes from the ceiling to look at the clock, he found it to be past five in the morning. But knowing he won't be able to have any more rest, Minami decided to surrender to his reality.

His body was already showing signs of exhaustion. Due to, the many days of not having proper sleep and just forcing it to go on, wasn't helping anyone. 

Washing his face, Minami went to drink some cold water, first thing.

"Thinking everything will be over after your death..Even though I moved on. Even though I had clearly seen the real one, by your side. Even though you don't exist anymore. Why must I be reminded of this, every single day!!" The white haired thought to himself loudly.

Stress and exhaustion were draining him.

                                                                       

"Minami, what's wrong?" Haruka got the white haired's attention, suddenly. 

The four members of ŹOOĻ were just done with a popular TV programme which had them as special guests, and walking home. It was normal for them to do so, after any work that included all of them. 

"What are you talking about, Isumi-san?" 

"You're too quiet and your complexion is getting much worse, by the passing of the days. Is there something bothering you?"

"Now that Haru mentions it, I agree. You don't look good." Turning to look at them the redhead added, as soon as, his ears picked up their conversation.

"You're worrying too much, it's mere exhaustion since we have been busy with many jobs, those past days." Minami tried to dismiss his groupmates' words.

"Despite our busy schedule, we get to have decent breaks in between, to maintain our health. Hence, this can't be the reason." Torao answered without looking at the white haired, as he kept on leading the way, by Touma's side.

Minami sighed "It's nothing much. But only lack of sleep." The white haired learnt the hard way that arguing with them, when the three are all ganged up about something, will get him nowhere.

"insomnia?" Torao asked.

"No." He didn't want to give anymore details. It was something that will definitely go with the time. No use in making it a big deal.

"Nightmares?" 

"Then what's it, Mina?"

Haruka and Touma asked at the same time. 

"...." he hoped they would get satisfied with his answer and drop out the whole topic. But it seems like it won't be the case. 

"I've been having this particular Nightmare, for the past weeks. Which forces me to wake up, after only three hours of sleep, at most." 

"Sakura Haruki?" Torao asked.

The White haired stopped in his tracks, which urged the other three to do the same. "Yes." Keeping quiet for few seconds, Minami spoke up again. "everything's over, but I guess my conscienceness wouldn't agree yet. It's just a matter of time, though." He smiled after saying so.

"This matter of time is making you look like a Zombie, Minami." The brunette stated.

"Waiting for time to fix things is idiotic.." Haruka objected.. "Hey, What about sleeping over? Maybe because it's the same empty place, your brain can't help but remember such memories."

"..I don't think this really can be the reason?" Minami answered completely doubtful it's the case.

"You can't make sure, unless you try first! My place is a bit of mess but come over." Haruka suggested. 

The redhead gave a quick smile at hearing his own words. "Why Haru's place when mine is cleaner?" Touma questioned, in the end.

"Hey! When did I say that my place is dirty!" 

"Fighting in the middle of an empty Street, Childish." Torao remarked

"YOU are one to talk." Touma and Haruka shouted at the same time. 

"Inumaru-san, Isumi-san, it's nearly midnight. People are sleeping." Minami reminded. 

"Wait, I'm being scolded..?" the redhead inquired.

"First time?" Haruka replied sarcastically. 

"Anyway, Minami come to my place." The brunette said ignoring the other three.

"Why is this turning into a competition?!" Haruka questioned with disappointment. 

"Fufufu, should I sleep over with the three of you."

"Won't this be impossible, though. There's only one Minami." Haruka asked innocently.

"Idiot. Minami meant going to each place, once."

"No, Mido-san." Minami said and Haruka smirked at the brunette who scowled and looked away. "We all going to one of us's place, is what I was talking about."

"Oh, like those sleep over parties we had in high school." The redhead replied. 

"You used to have a sleep over parties in high school? I thought, it was girls only who still did." Torao questioned, mockingly. 

"Shut up, it was fun!" 

"Didn't those parties end in middle school? All I have, currently, is pointless boring classes."

"Maybe, it depends on each schoolwait! That's not the issue right now!"

"I didn't have a one before." The white haired announced after some thought. 

"WHAT" his partners replied in union. 

"But, Tora had..?" The redhead wondered, suddenly. 

"We weren't in the same school." Torao answered at once.

"...that wasn't what I meant."

"Guys, not to interrupt your important discussion but when will we go home? My feet are starting to hurt, due to just standing here for over eight minutes." The youngest idol complained. 

"I apologise, Isumi-san. Where would you prefer to go home." The white haired smiled saying so.

"Minami's house."

"Excuse me?" Minami.

"I don't think any of us has been there before. And Minami doesn't look like one who would invite someone over." 

"That's.." his smile started to go away. "Wasn't the point of the whole thing, to get away from my place. Which, somehow, cause my nightmares?"

"It's okay, if it's the three of us there with you. We turn _boring places into happy ones_ , after all." The redhead replied instead.

"Wasn't it _Normal places into unusual ones_?" Haruka wondered.

"I want to agree. But, Touma how did you manage to say something so lame..?" Torao turned to look at his redhead partner with all seriousness. 

Not expecting the scene before him, the white haired's lips turned into a genuine smile. " It takes nearly fifteen minute from here, please follow me."

                                       

True to Minami's words, their journey to his house didn't take that long. And the four decided to spend most of it in silence. 

Upon reaching his place, the other three noticed it was a quiet neighbourhood. Its houses having that aura of elegance, despite not being that extravagant.

"Minami-like house." Haruka commented quietly. 

The other two only nodded in agreement. 

Not wasting any time unlocking his door. "You can come in." The white haired offered, after going in the house, turning on the lights and facing his group mates who were still standing there.

"Pardon our intrusion." The redhead said politely, followed by the other two.

"You are free to sit anywhere or go into any rooms, I'll be making dinner." 

"Minami cooks?!" The brunette exclaimed. 

"Let me help!!" Touma offered and walled along with the white haired, who paid no attention to Torao, and went to the kitchen. 

Laughing at his pathetic partner. "You were ignored."

"He just didn't hear me." The brunette defended. 

"Whatever you say. Anyway, What should we do, now?"

"Do you think Minami would keep anything fun around."

"No."

"I know right."

"Yotsuba told me about this rhythm game he is recently into, Wanna try?"

"Sure. But let's bet on something."

"I'm a minor."

"I won't tell you to strip."

"..."

"Don't look at me like this. The loser will mess one of Minami's rooms."

"You know this is your first time playing why betting? Moreover, Won't that make Minami mad?"

"I'm a skilled man."

"I'm in."

                                   

"Mina, you're actually pretty good cook."

"Fufufu, thank you Inumaru-san. I just lived on my own for a long time and it was a habit."

"Since when you're by yourself." 

"Hmm, I think nine years ago."

"...how can that be."

"It's too quiet outside."

"We've been here for nearly an hour maybe they fell asleepor something. Which reminds me.."

"..?!" The white haired looked at his partner questionably. 

"Why are we making a feast!!!!"

"You're exaggerating, Inumaru-san. I'm just making sure everyone will be full. Are you tired?"

The redhead got flashbacks of Minami's real appetite. "A-ah yes...No!!"

"Which one is it."

"No! I'm not leaving Mina by himself!"

"It's just the kitchen, Inumaru-san..?"

Realising, he got too caught up in the moment. And ended up embarrassing himself, Touma's face started to turn into a shade of red which earned him a quiet laugh, from the one before him. 

"We're almost done, please call Isumi-san and Mido-san to join us. As I set the table."

The redhead nodded and dismissed himself quietly, feeling the other pair of orbs, watching him.

Going into the living room, he didn't expect the hand covering his mouth from behind. "I'll let go at three, Don't scream anything." The brunette's voice was low and so close to his ear which didn't help his blush from seconds ago.

"Okay..?.One.......Two......Three."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED-" Before going any further, two hands covered his mouth this time.

"Shhhhh! We know we're fucked, no need to make it that quick. However, we're not even sure Minami would care about something as small as messing his place a bit." The redhead rose an eyebrow at the last part. " You finished cooking, right? Let's leave this for later."

Removing the brunette's hand himself. "How did you even do this..And where's Haruka??"

"Sleeping in Minami's room."

"Sleeping?"

"Things happened."

"And why were you standing there, like a petty theif."

"Expecting your presence."

"Tora."

The other one nodded at him to go on.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one."

"How did your brain manage to get stuck at two?"

"You spent too much time with Minami. You started to be as annoying."

"Let's wake Haru and head to the kitchen. Mina should have been done by now." Giving a last glance at the screwed place. Touma went to the bedroom's direction with the brunette silent by his side.

Aside from the usual compliments about the food, their dinner was quiet, with barely any one trying to interrupt.

The youngest one kept on yawning from time to time. 

After all of them were done, Minami announced that they'll be sleeping in the living room since this is the most spacious part of the house and can have four futons. 

"But your bed is wide enough for two, Haruka and Touma can have their futons on both sides?" The brunette tried to avoid revealing the disaster they caused.

"Why did you assume you'll have the bed with Minami?" Haruka asked annoyingly. 

"Isn't that obvious. Minami's the owner, we can't have him sleep on the floor, of his own home."

Haruka felt like face palming but wasn't really fully awake yet to do so.

"I can't have my guests on the floor by themselves, Mido-san."

The white haired turned on his heels and headed to his living room. 

"Do you think we should follow him or quietly leave the house." Touma whispered.

"I'm not that coward." The brunette said full of offence.

The three suddenly heard the sound of something breaking from the other side. "I think leaving the house doesn't seem like a bad idea." Torao corrected. 

"Do you plan on lurking here, the whole night? Let's go." Haruka scolded and went to join the white haired. The other two idols were following. 

Upon reaching the living room, they found the white haired laying the four futons in the Center of the mess. with him just standing there, as if waiting for their arrival. 

"Mina?" 

"Fufufu, Turning this place into havoc. I guess now it can't remind me of anything." The White haired said and sat on one of the futons. "Won't you join?" 

Torao was the first to walk to the one by Minami's right side. While Haruka didn't waste anytime in having the other one on the far left.

"Inumaru-san, Don't just stand there."

Giving up at the end, the redhead took the last empty one, in between, Haruka and Minami. 

Silence took over, hinting the idols were drifting to sleep, before it was cut off by the white haired. "Today was an unusual one." He whispered. "It'll be nice, if I have such fun on my birthday."

"Dummy, tomorrow we'll clean everything and prepare a great party. That was the original plan." Torao answered.

"Because Minami can't be looking that tired, during such important day." Haruka murmured sleepy.

"It's past midnight. Happy birthday Mina." Touma said.

 

"......Thank you......"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME MINAMI!!!


End file.
